superhero_fanon_watanabefandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Edge (fanmade character)
"Najonag zab veju sayam mes!?" —Ahkmeo, saying, Broken Edge, his real name Ahkmeo Jjeragure, is a War Commander from Ancient Egypt. After death, Ahkmeo was entombed as a Mummy, and stayed that way for a little over 2,000 years. In 2009, at the Museum of Natural History in New Jersey, he was reincarnated by an evil Spellcaster named Asiv Zakecan. Asiv was trying to rob the Museum, but the Legion of Vigilance arrived. Ahkmeo went rogue, and attacked Asiv, aiding the LoV. They incapacitated Asiv, and took Ahkmeo under their wing, Neutron translating for him, whereas Neutron learned the language during his time as a professor at UTA. Ahkmeo then took up the name Broken Edge, due to his arm being broke at the end of the battle, but was branded other names by the press. Ahkmeo now resides aboard the Vigilante, using a VISA supplied by the LoV to reside in the United States. EARLY LIFE IN EGYPT hkmeo's parents were Scribes of ancient Egypt, teaching him to read and write the Ancient Egyptian language. Ahkmeo learned fast, and became one of the smartest children is his village. At the age of 15, the Noitca, an Alien race, visited the Egyptian culture, and carved a Pyramid. When the sun was right, in 20,000 they would return, to claim their Pyramids. Ahkmeo had contact with a juvenile, and the two became friends, but did not speak the same language. The Noitca gave the Egyptians basic materials, and told them to continue building Pyramids. The Noitca the left, never to be seen again. Ahkmeo started using the tools, and straying away from studying the Egyptian language. By the time he was twenty, he was becoming an Egyptian soldier. His parents abandoned him due to his love for war, and Ahkmeo worked his way up the ranks. commanding offoicer A War Commander, at the age of 32, Ahkmeo was destroying the enemies of Egypt. He would spare mercy upon his enemies, and was not as ruthless as his cousin, another War Commander. Ahkmeo worked to better himself, his cousin, vice-versa. He fought with his cousin against the Romans, and won many battles against them. It was the day of Judgment, that Broken Edge became himself. He was tired of his cousin's behavior, and went to set things straight with him. His cousin took it the wrong way, and accused him of treason. The verdict was that he was innocent, so his cousin struck him in the heart with a Blade. His cousin was executed, and Ahkmeo, dead, was mummified. It was 2,022 years later that Ahkmeo was brought to life by Asiv Zakecan. REVIVAL After being uncovered near the Giza Pyramid site, Broken Edge was taken to the Museum of Natural History at New Jersey. Nearly a month later, Asiv Zakecan robbed the Museum, he killed the guard, Ben Biller, and the receptionist, then continuing on. He reincarnated every once-living thing in the museum, to help him get the priceless jewels and artifacts into his stolen Helicopter. He shouldn't have done that. When he reincarnated Ahkmeo, DNA still resided inside him. His sentience returned, and his brain magically reappeared. The Legion of Vigilance, who knew he wasn't affiliated with Asiv, took him in, and knowing his weak points, temporarily defeating him. Asiv swore to exact revenge on Ahkmeo, who now, was Broken Edge. Asiv was NOT dead yet. Asiv was behind enemy lines. As a hero in the LoV. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Fan-ficton Category:Fan-made